Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi
by Summer Cassie
Summary: Chapter 1 : JUNSU ver. / Chapter 2 : YOOCHUN ver. / Chapter 3 : CHANGMIN ver. / DB5K / GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**{A SONG FIC}**

**.**

**Title: Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi _(Junsu version)_**

**Length: One Shot**

**Pairing: Junsu (GS), Yunho, Jaejoong (GS)**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, membosankan, typos**

**_GENDERSWITCH_**

.

BGM: "Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi" - by Peterpan

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Annyeong,_ Junsu-ah."

Aku membuka mata.

Suara bass itu menerpa pendengaranku. Seraut wajah tampan bermata musang dan bibir berbentuk hati dengan tahi lalat di atasnya, memenuhi pandanganku. Wajah yang selalu hadir di mimpi-mimpiku.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Selalu reaksi yang sama tiap kali mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Suaranya bagai orkestra indah bagi pendengaranku.

"Sudah makan?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Terlalu terhipnotis dengan kesempurnaan yang hadir di depanku ini.

"Ayo kita ke kantin."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, kau langsung menggandeng tanganku. Wajahku sekarang memerah dengan sempurna.

Semua orang memandang kita. Bayangkan, seorang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun sedang berjalan bersamaku yang hanya gadis biasa ini.

Semua namja di kampus menatapku dengan heran. Semua yeoja menatapku dengan iri, bahkan mungkin menatapku dengan penuh curiga. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Junsu yang bukan siapa-siapa bisa bersanding dengan seorang Jung Yunho? Aku sangat beruntung bisa kuliah di kampus yang sama dengannya!

"Tteokbokki satu." Aku mengatakan pesananku kepada petugas kantin.

"Minumnya?"

"Air mineral saja, terima kasih."

Setelah aku, Yunho oppa juga mengatakan pesanannya. Kemudian kami berdua mencari kursi kosong. Rasanya sulit sekali mencari tempat mengingat sekarang sedang jam makan siang di kampus. Hampir semua tempat terisi penuh. Tapi untunglah akhirnya kami berdua berhasil menemukan kursi kosong.

Dengan lembut dia menarikkan kursi untukku. Aku diperlukan bak putri raja saja olehnya.

"Hanya tteokbokki?"

Dia mengerutkan kening melihat pesananku yang hanya termasuk camilan ringan ini. Oh no! Jangan mengerutkan kening seperti itu, oppa. Nanti kau terlihat tua dan kulitmu berkerut! Kau kan aktor yang harus menjaga penampilan! Oppa, kumohon jangan lakukan itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak supaya kau sehat." Begitu katamu lagi.

Oh oppa, kau perhatian sekali!

"Aku... aku sengaja memesan makanan kesukaan oppa supaya aku dapat menyuapi oppa..."

Wajahku panas setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ah, kau manis sekali."

Kau pun mencium keningku dengan lembut. Beberapa orang di sekitar kita pun terkesiap.

Aku tidak peduli karena sikapmu manis sekali.

Masih bergandengan tangan, kita pun berjalan menyusuri taman kampus. Sesekali kau akan memeluk pinggangku dengan lembut.

Capek, lalu kau mengajakku duduk. Angin semilir menerpa rambut kita berdua.

Kau menunjukkan sesuatu yang lucu di kejauhan. Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Eu kyang kyang~_

Kau menoleh padaku. "Kau imut sekali," katamu lalu memandangku lekat-lekat.

Aku seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Mataku berhenti berkedip. Wajahmu semakin mendekat. Bekas luka di pipi kirimu semakin terlihat. Harum napasmu semakin tercium.

Aku perlahan menutup mata. Sesuatu melekat di bibirku.

"Su..."

Loh, kenapa suara Yunho oppa berubah menjadi feminin? Dengan cepat kubuka mata. Sebuah gummy smile terpampang di depanku. Keningku pun berkerut.

"Hyukkie?"

Sahabatku sejak SD memandangku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Iseng, Hyukkie menempelkan gelas minum ke bibirku.

Hyukjae berdiri dan merapikan rok yang dipakainya. "Sudahlah Su, berhentilah bermimpi. Yunho oppa terlalu jauh untuk kau raih." Yeoja tomboy ini menarik tanganku. "Ayo, jangan kebanyakan melihat drama. Kita ada kelas setelah ini." Dia masih saja menertawakanku.

Aku bersungut-sungut sambil berdiri dengan tidak ikhlas. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah televisi yang terletak di kantin. Drama yang dibintangi Yunho oppa sudah selesai ditayangkan.

.

_October.20.2014_

_**Twitter:** _SummerCassie__

_**FB:** /SummerCassie5_

_**IG:** summer_cassie_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**{A SONG FIC}**

**Title: Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi (Yoochun version)**

**Length: One Shot**

**Pairing: Junsu (GS) - Yoochun - Jaejoong (GS)**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, membosankan, typos**

_**GENDERSWITCH**_

.

BGM: "Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi" - by Peterpan

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Professor Park."

Seluruh kelas menyapaku di pagi hari. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka untuk menghormatiku yang baru datang.

"Ehmmm... pagi," jawabku sambil melirik jam di dinding kelas. Jam sembilan lebih enam menit. Aku memang bukan orang yang tepat waktu. Tapi ada satu lagi orang yang selalu terlambat di kelasku. Mari kita hitung...

_Tiga... Dua... Satu..._

Brak!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras. Sesosok yeoja yang mengenakan rok dan kemeja lengan panjang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambutnya yang dicat pink dan dibentuk gelombang terlihat membingkai wajahnya yang imut.

Aku menelan ludah. Selalu pemandangan seperti ini yang tersaji di kelasku.

Dia membungkuk di depanku. "Selamat pagi, Professor Park. Maaf saya terlambat heheee..."

Aku selalu tidak bisa marah jika seorang Kim Junsu yang terlambat. Kuhela napas dan berkata. "Ya sudah. Silahkan duduk, Junsu-ssi. Besok jangan diulangi lagi ya."

Dengan sigap Kim Junsu duduk di kursi kosong. Dia melempar senyum manis ke arahku yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Ucapan terima kasih karena aku membiarkannya.

Beberapa orang mahasiswa yang duduk di barisan terlihat mencibir dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ke arahku. Aku tahu apa yang ada di benak mereka. Professor Park Yoochun selalu pilih kasih dan tidak pernah menghukum Kim Junsu yang selalu terlambat menghadiri kuliah.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghukum_ yeojachingu_-ku sendiri? _Andai para mahasiswaku tahu..._

"Ehmm... Baiklah kita mulai kelas pagi ini," ujarku.

Kelas pagi yang berlangsung hanya tujuh puluh menit itu berakhir seperti biasa. Padahal kelas normalnya berlangsung sembilan puluh menit.

"Kelas saya akhiri sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di kelas selanjutnya."

Para mahasiswaku terlihat senang karena kelas dipersingkat.

"Kim Junsu-ssi, mohon jangan meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu. Saya ingin bicara dengan anda."

Junsu yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya terlihat terkejut. Dia kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

Kelas sudah kosong sekarang. Hanya meninggalkan aku dan Kim Junsu seorang.

Aku menuju pintu kelas. _Klik.._ Kukunci dengan rapat. Perlahan kuhampiri Junsu yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tasnya.

_Grep..._ Kupeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya hanya setinggi telingaku dan itu memudahkanku memeluknya.

"Aahh.. oppa..." Desahnya ketika merasakan tubuh kami menempel. Tangannya memegang lenganku yang memeluk perutnya.

_"I miss you, baby..."_ bisikku sambil mencium daun telinganya yang dipasangi anting berbentuk lumba-lumba.

Dia terkikik geli sambil mencubit pipiku. "Oppa, maafkan aku. Dua minggu ini kau tahu bukan jika aku sibuk di klub sepakbola? Aku menyiapkan tim yang akan ikut turnamen. Coach meminta bantuanku siang malam."

Aku menggerutu sambil membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya.

"Sudahlah oppa. Kita pulang yuk."

Kubuka mata. Heran. "Loh kau tidak ada kelas lagi, Su?" Seingatku dia ada satu kelas lagi tiap Rabu.

Dia berbalik menghadapku. "Ngg.. Tidak, oppa. Aku tidak ingin masuk kelas. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hari ini..." Wajahnya memerah. Kepalanya menunduk.

_Yayy!_ Teriakku dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kau duluan saja ke mobil oppa. Nanti oppa susul. Oppa harus membereskan meja dulu."

Aku tidak ingin orang-orang di kampus tahu jika aku berhubungan dengan salah satu mahasiswiku. Posisi dan jarak umur empat belas tahun yang membuat kami harus 'berakting' jika ada di kampus.

Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menerimanya.

Kami berdua sampai di apartemenku satu jam kemudian. Itu karena aku harus mengantar yeojachingu-ku berbelanja dulu.

"Ughh, gerah sekali disini," keluh Junsu sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah koran yang ditemukan di ruang tamuku. "Oppa, aku mandi dulu ya."

Aku mengangguk. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tamu. Tak lama mataku terpejam.

"Oppa! Oppa!"

Kudengar suara membangunkanku. Sebuah tangan mengguncang bahuku.

"Oppa! bangun, oppa!"

"Ngghh... Jun.. su" erangku lemah karena dipaksa membuka mata.

"Junsu? Junsu siapa? Aku Jaejoong, oppa. Kim Jaejoong."

Aku membuka mata dengan perlahan.

Di depanku terlihat sosok yeoja glamor dengan gaun indah dan make up lengkap.

"Eh Jae... ngapain kau disini?" Aku mencaoba duduk meski kepalaku sedikit pening akibat dibangunkan paksa.

"Dasar oppa tukang tidur!" omel Jaejoong. "Aku memencet bel pintu lama sekali tapi oppa tidak membukanya. Aku langsung masuk saja memakai kunci cadangan." Jaejoong terlihat kesal.

Aku lupa jika Jaejoong masih mempunyai kunci cadangan apartemenku.

Yeoja itu mengangsurkan sebuah surat kepadaku. "Sidang pertama kita akan berlangsung minggu depan. Oppa wajib datang."

Kubaca dengan seksama. Itu adalah sebuah undangan untuk menghadiri sidang pertama perceraianku dengan Kim Jaejoong.

.

_October.23.2014_

**Twitter:** __SummerCassie__

_FB: /SummerCassie5_

**IG:** _summer_cassie_


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**{A SONG FIC}**

**.**

**Title: Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi _(Changmin version)_**

**Length: One Shot**

**Pairing: Junsu (GS) - Changmin - Jaejoong (GS)**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, membosankan, typos**

**_GENDERSWITCH_**

.

BGM: "Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi" - by Peterpan

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Duakkkk!_

Sesuatu yang lumayan keras mengenai kepala jeniusku ini. Seketika badan kurusku limbung. Aku jatuh berlutut mencapai tanah. Kepalaku berkunang-kunang sementara debu beterbangan di sekelilingku.

_"Aigoooo~"_

Suara yeoja setengah berteriak di dekatku.

"Ya Tuhan kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Aku mendongak memandang ke arah asal suara itu.

"Changmin-ah, katakan sesuatu!"

Yeoja berambut coklat itu menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Junsu-ah... Aku... Aku..."

"Changmin-ah, katakan sesuatu!" ulang yeoja yang bernama Junsu itu lagi. Kali ini pipiku ditepuk-tepuk dengan lebih keras. Anehnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit.

Perlahan aku memasang tampang kesakitan. Kali ini aku tidak berlutut lagi melainkan sudah duduk. Tidak peduli jika celanaku kotor karena duduk di rumput.

"Coach! Aku minta waktu istirahat sebentar!" teriak Junsu pada seseorang. Aku sedikit mengintip dari sela-sela jari yang kugunakan untuk menutup mata. Junsu berbicara kepada pelatih sepakbola kampus kami. Tentu saja. Junsu kan manager klub meski dia yeoja. Dia sangat suka olahraga itu.

Junsu agak kepayahan membawaku. Tentu saja. Tubuhku lebih tinggi dua puluh lima senti darinya. Diam-diam aku menyeringai meski wajahku _'tampak'_ kesakitan. Aku hanya berpura-pura saja supaya dia membawaku ke klinik.

Aku namja. Aku tidak akan mudah merasa kesakitan hanya karena tendangan bola sepak.

Untung suasana klinik kampus sedang sepi. Suster yang biasa menjaga rupanya sedang keluar entah kenapa. Junsu perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupi permukaan ranjang klinik dan menyuruhku berbaring. Aahh ini bisa kumanfaatkan.

"Junsu-ah..."

Aku memegang pinggangnya ketika dia hendak beranjak dari ranjang. Kupandang dia dengan segenap puppy eyes yang kumiliki.

"Ne, Changmin-ah?"

"Kepalaku sakit terkena bola tadi. Maukan kau memijatnya?" tanyaku dengan nada memelas.

"Umm..." Junsu terlihat berpikir. "Tapi bagaimana dengan klub..."

"Coach Kang pasti tidak keberatan kau tinggal sebentar. Bukankah klub sedang tidak ada turnamen bulan ini?" bujukku halus sambil membelai pinggangnya.

"Kau benar. Baiklah. Aku akan merawatmu."

Aku bersorak dalam hati. Mudah sekali membujuk gadis polos sepertinya.

Sesuai permintaanku, Junsu memijat kepalaku. Dia juga bersedia ke kantin kampus untuk membeli tteokbokki yang kuinginkan. Aku benar-benar merasa di surga karena sangat dimanja.

"Tidurlah, Changmin-ah. Aku ke toilet sebentar ya."

Aku mengangguk. Siang ini hawa memang sedikit panas. Anehnya, hawa seperti ini cocok untuk tiduran.

Angin semilir masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja dibuka. Mataku terasa berat dan...

_Splash!_

Blub.. blub..

Kurasakan wajahku basah. Bahkan ada sebagian air yang masuk ke hidung. Aku gelagapan dan cepat-cepat membuka mata. Kepalaku terasa berdentum-dentum.

"Pabbo! Kenapa kau tidak bangun mulai kemarin? Aku sudah mulai kuatir, tahu!"

Jaejoong noona? Kenapa dia ada disini? Junsu mana?

Aku menoleh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ini kamarku. Bukan klinik kampus.

"Kau pingsan mulai siang kemarin setelah terkena tendangan bola sepak. Coach Kang dan beberapa orang klub sepakbola membawamu kemari."

Oh, aku ingat. Kemarin kepalaku terkena tendangan sepak bola ketika ada latihan klub bola. Bodohnya waktu itu aku sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku jadi tidak tahu ketika ada bola melayang. Ya, aku ingat sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka membawamu ke rumah sakit. Bisa-bisa semua heboh," tambah Jaejoong noona lagi.

"Umm noona... apakah ada yeoja yang juga ikut kesini kemarin?"

"Iyaa.. Ada seorang yeoja pengurus klub yang ikut kesini mengantarmu," teriak Jaejoong noona. Dia mungkin sedang ada di ruang tamu sekarang.

Sakit kepalaku sudah sedikit berkurang. Kulirik jam meja. Jam setengah delapan. Aku beranjak dari ranjangKU dan keluar kamar.

"Noona, sarapanku mana?" tanyaku bengong ketika tidak mendapati apa pun di atas meja makan.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk, Minnie?" Tangannya penuh dengan tumpukan baju kotor. "Setelah ini noona harus berangkat kerja," teriaknya dari ruang laundry.

Aku memasang tampang sedih karena tidak memperoleh sarapan pagi. Kelihatannya Jae noona melihatku. Dia mendengus. Beberpa saat kemudian sekotak cereal, sebotol susu segar dan sebuah mangkuk sudah tersaji di meja. Aku tahu meski sibuk, noona tidak akan tega membiarkanku kelaparan.

"Ini sarapanmu. Makanlah."

Aku membuka kotak cereal dengan enggan. Aku ingin sarapan lengkap, bukan hanya _camilan_ macam cereal.

"Hanya ini?"

Jae noona berkacak pinggang. "Kau tidak boleh protes, Minnnie. Kau tahu noona _sangat_ sibuk, bukan?"

"Kau tahu Minnie, kau harus mulai mandiri," tambahnya. "Kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Mulai sekarang kau juga tidak boleh _tidur_ dengan noona lagi."

.

* * *

><p><em>November.7.2014<em>

**Twitter:** __SummerCassie__

**FB:**_ /SummerCassie5_

**IG:** _summer_cassie_


End file.
